familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jackson County, Iowa
Jackson County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 19,848. The county seat is Maquoketa. The county was formed on December 21, 1837 and named after US President Andrew Jackson. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.1%) is water. Its eastern border is formed by the Mississippi River. Major highways * U.S. Highway 52 * U.S. Highway 61 * U.S. Highway 67 * Iowa Highway 62 * Iowa Highway 64 Adjacent counties *Dubuque County (north) *Jo Daviess County, Illinois (northeast) *Carroll County, Illinois (east) *Clinton County (south) *Jones County (west) National protected areas * Driftless Area National Wildlife Refuge (part) * Upper Mississippi River National Wildlife and Fish Refuge (part) State protected areas *Maquoketa Caves State Park *Bellevue State Park Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 19,848 in the county, with a population density of . There were 9,415 housing units, of which 8,289 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 20,296 people, 8,078 households, and 5,589 families residing in the county. The population density was 32 people per square mile (12/km²). There were 8,949 housing units at an average density of 14 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.96% White, 0.10% Black or African American, 0.12% Native American, 0.09% Asian, 0.11% Pacific Islander, 0.15% from other races, and 0.47% from two or more races. 0.60% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 8,078 households out of which 32.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.20% were married couples living together, 7.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.80% were non-families. 27.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county the population was spread out with 26.00% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 26.50% from 25 to 44, 23.20% from 45 to 64, and 17.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 97.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,529, and the median income for a family was $42,526. Males had a median income of $29,334 versus $20,577 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,329. About 7.70% of families and 10.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.90% of those under age 18 and 8.90% of those age 65 or over. Government The three-member board of supervisors that governs Jackson County is composed of Larry "Buck" Koos, Jack Willey, and Larry McDevitt. Their Executive Assistant is LuAnn Goeke.http://www.jacksoncountyiowa.com/boardofsupervisors.cfm Assessor Current employees are: *Assessor Lee Karabin *Sue Hare *Janelle Bartels *Jess Tracy County Attorney's office The responsibilities of the County Attorney include prosecuting violations of the laws of the State of Iowa and County Ordinances, representing the State and the Department of Human Services in Child in Need of Assistance cases, representing applicants in mental and substance abuse commitments, and representing the County in all civil matters. The position of County Attorney is an elected position in the state of Iowa. The current employees of the office are: *County Attorney Sara Davenport *Assistant County Attorney Amanda Lassance *Administrative Assistant/Paralegal Rosanne Schwager Auditor's office Current employees are: *Auditor M. Joell Deppe *Deputy Lisa Smith *Deputy Shelley Hoye *Deputy Becki Chapin *Office Manager Mary Stickley *I.T. Bjorn Beck Case Management Current employees are: *Lynn Bopes *Karen Intlekofer *Renee Pape *Emily Walsh *Jane Dubert Conservation Current employees are: *Director Daryl Parker *Pam True *Jessica Wagner *Jennifer Meyer Emergency Management Current employee: Lyn Medinger Engineer Current employees are: *Engineer Clark Schloz *Mike Clausing *Stacy Agnitsch Health Department Current employees: *Frank Frieberg *Secretary Karisa Brown Maintenance Current employees: *Marty Hudrlik *Mike Regan Adult Probation Renee Behr Recorder Current employees are: *Recorder Arlene Schauf *Deputy Jennifer Jones *Deputy Amy Wilms Sheriff's office The Jackson County Sheriff's Office is the primary law enforcement agency located in the county. The headquarters for the Sheriff's Department are in Maquoketa, Iowa. The department is led by an elected Sheriff. The Sheriff is Russ Kettmann. The Sheriff's Department provides law enforcement for unincorporated areas in the county, and performs various civil procedures. Like other departments, the department uses the Chevrolet Tahoe, Ford Interceptor, and Chevy Impala as its primary patrol vehicles. A Chevy Silverado and Dodge Ram truck is also used for patrol. The department consists of the sheriff, nine full-time deputies, and one part-time deputy. Current employees of the department are: *49-1 - Sheriff Russ Kettmann *49-2 - Chief Deputy Steve Schroeder *49-3 - Deputy Randy Manning *49-4 - Civil Deputy Terry Roling *49-5 - Deputy Russ Long *49-6 - Investigator Brandon Beck *49-7 - K-9 Deputy Chad Gruver *49-8 - Deputy Chad Roeder *49-9 - Deputy Corey Kettmann *49-10- Deputy Kody Sieverding *49-11- Deputy Scott Heiar *Criminal Administrator - Karen Wells *Civil Administrator - Kim Clark *Jail Administrator - Mark Pape Solid Waste Current employee: Mark Beck Treasurer Current employees are: *Treasurer Nancy Roling *Deputy Jane Ernst *Deputy Jean Ambrosy *Deputy Carol Gerlach-Lucke *Deputy Bruce Ruchotzke *Deputy Rebecca Kutsch Veteran's Affairs Current employees are: *VA Director Terry Creegan *Debbie Schroeder Zoning Current employee: Ben Kober Fire Protection and Emergency Medical Services Fire protection in the county is left up to the discretion of the cities within the county. The towns of Maquoketa, Preston, Miles, Springbrook, Sabula, Baldwin, Bellevue, Andrew and La Motte all have their own fire departments providing protection for the whole county. Most city fire departments also provide rescue services. Fire equipment usually consists of Engines, Tankers and brush trucks as well as most fire departments owning a Rescue truck. The Maquoketa Fire department also owns a Ladder truck. Most firefighters certify as Iowa Firefighter One and HAZMAT Operations and some also are certified as EMTs. The towns of Maquoketa, Preston, Sabula and Bellevue also have their own Ambulance Services which provide coverage for the county while towns not having ambulances have First Responder units and contract ambulance response to a nearby community. All firefighters in Jackson County are volunteers and most EMS personnel are also volunteers however the Maquoketa Ambulance Service is a paid service. All Jackson County departments are members of the Jackson County Firefighters Association and the Iowa Firefighters Association. Mutual Aid Agreements from surrounding Iowa counties as well as the state of Illinois are in place to provide additional help during emergencies which tax the county emergency resources beyond their limits. Hospital Jackson County has one Hospital in Maquoketa. This is known as the Jackson County Regional Health Center. Patients near Maquoketa will be transported to this hospital while patients in areas closer to Clinton County will most likely be taken to Mercy Medical Center in Clinton Iowa. Some patients in areas closer to Dubuque County are taken to Mercy or Finley Hospitals both in the city of Dubuque. Communities Cities *Andrew *Baldwin *Bellevue *La Motte *Maquoketa *Miles *Monmouth *Preston *Sabula *St. Donatus *Spragueville *Springbrook Unincorporated communities *Canton *Garryowen *Green Island *South Garry Owen Ghost towns *Alma *Amoy *America *Bridgeport *Brookfield *Buckhorn *Canton *Carrollport *Centerville *Charleston *Charkstown *Cobb *Coloma *Copper Creek *Cottonville *Crabb *Crabb's Mill *Crabbtown *Deventersville *Duggan *Duke *Emeline *Fremont *Fulton *Gordon's Ferry *Hickory Grove *Higginsport *Hugo *Hurstville *Fairfield *Farmers Creek *Franklin *Iron Hill *East Iron Hills *Isabel *Lainsville *Lowell *Millrock *Mount Algor *Nashville *New Castle *New Rochester *North Maquoketa *Otter Creek *Ozark *Pass *Prairie Springs *Rolley *Silsbee *Smiths Ferry *Springfield *Spruce Mills *Sterling *Sullivan *Summer Hill *Sylva *Tetes des Morts *Union Center *Van Buren *Wagonersburgh *Waterford *Wickliffe Ref:http://www.iowaghosttowns.com/jacksoncounty.html Townships Jackson County is divided into 18 townships: * Bellevue * Brandon * Butler * Fairfield * Farmers Creek * Iowa * Jackson * Maquoketa * Monmouth * Otter Creek * Perry * Prairie Springs * Richland * South Fork * Tete Des Morts * Union * Van Buren * Washington Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Jackson County. † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Jackson County, Iowa Bibliography * Sorensen, Lucille. Holihan, Grace. Ghost Towns of Jackson County Iowa/History of Jackson County, Vol. 1, Jackson County Historical Society 1988 and 2000. References External links *Official Jackson County Government Website *Jackson County Economic Development Council's website *Jackson County Government Overview Webpages *Jackson County Historical Society Category:Jackson County, Iowa Category:1837 establishments in Wisconsin Territory Category:Settlements established in 1837 Category:Iowa counties on the Mississippi River